The present invention relates to cleaning sheets and implements and more particularly relates to disposable cleaning sheets and implements for use in wet surface-cleaning applications.
Disposable cleaning sheets have heretofore been used in connection with cleaning tools such as mops and brushes. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,749 to Ahlberg et al. discloses a floor mop or fabric for picking-up and retaining dust. The cleaning fabric can be attached to a mop head thereby allowing the mop to be used in as a xe2x80x9cdusterxe2x80x9d, i.e. a tool or fabric for picking-up dust and other particulate matter. Once the cleaning fabric is soiled it can be removed from the mop head and a new, clean sheet placed therein. A similar product is disclosed in published PCT Application WO97/04701 to Suzuki et al. This publication discloses a flat bag-like cleaning cloth having an insertion space. The head portion of a handle is inserted within the insertion space to form a cleaning apparatus for use as a duster. As a further example, published PCT Application WO98/52548 discloses a sheet material having a macroscopically three-dimensional structure suitable for use a duster in conjunction with a handle or other cleaning tool.
While the aforesaid references provide disposable cleaning sheets suitable for use in dusting or dry surface-cleaning operations, they fail to provide a disposable material suitable for use in wet surface-cleaning operations. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,427 to Gibbs et al. teaches the use of an absorbent elastic mop head cover that can be secured to the mop head without fasteners. The elastic mop head cover can comprise a meltblown fiber fabric and, in one embodiment, can include absorbent materials such as wood pulp or synthetic staple fibers in order to increase the water or oil absorbency of the fabric. While Gibbs provides a durable cleaning sheet suitable for use in wet and/or dry cleaning applications, cleaning sheets having improved durability and an improved capacity to pick up larger and/or coarser particulate matter are desirable. Thus, there exists a need for a cleaning sheets and implements suitable for use in wet surface-cleaning applications which are highly durable, capable of both absorbing and releasing liquids and further which are also capable of picking up dirt and large particulate matter. Still further, there exists a need for such a cleaning sheet that is also sufficiently inexpensive so as to comprise a disposable product.